


Different Type Of Conflict

by xXScarletStarletXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXScarletStarletXx/pseuds/xXScarletStarletXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters had been accepted into society. Somewhat. There were still conflict but that existed between humans themselves and the world wasn’t on fire from that, so why not add another log to it? Who knows it might actually set this time.</p><p>But that wasn't what you were concerned with. You were more concerned about the short Skeleton that was once again crashing on your houses couch. Even more concerned with the way he's been acting lately.</p><p>Planned smut eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short first chapter to get my foot in the door the next chapter will be longer <3

One week.

It had been one week since they disappeared. You still remember that night, you calling the school when they didn’t come home that day, the local sheriff coming up to your door, getting as much information from you as they could. Then leaving you there in your living room crying. Alone.

Your younger sibling Frisk had gone missing. You didn’t know where they had gone and you sure as hell weren't going to give up on them. You spent days without sleep worrying and looking with the search party up the mountains pass but to no avail.

A week had passed and you finally slept… for five minutes before you heard a knock on your door. Jumping up you had ran over to the door yanking it open, only to see Frisk staring up at you a giant smile on their face. You scooped them up in a hug not even noticing the giant goat lady standing behind her. It had taken you a while to notice her and when you did you were shocked. Not by the fact she was a monster but how she had introduced herself as Frisk’s new ‘Mother’.

\---  
That was three years ago.

Now monsters had been accepted into society. Somewhat. There were still conflict but that existed between humans themselves and the world wasn’t on fire from that, so why not add another log to it? Who knows it might actually set this time.

You admit it you were a bit bitter towards monsters, not because they were bad or anything but just because they were thrown into your life without warning because of your sibling. It’s not like you asked for someone to go find a new mother for your sibling and you right after your parents passed away, and Toriel your ‘Goat Mom’ she wasn’t a bad person actually the exact opposite she was sickly sweet. Freshly baked pies in the morning, packed lunches, knit sweaters made with love. She was something like an old house wife without the wife part. Oh that’s right isn’t it? On top of everything she’s the ex-wife of the king of monsters who still has the hots for her! It was a real old times drama. So if she bugged you so much why was she living with you and Frisk? Simple. You can’t say no to your sibling they were the world to you after your parent’s passed, your only family left.

You sighed as you looked down to the sidewalk kicking an empty chip bag you saw only for the wind to blow and you miss it. It was Tuesday and you had just finished your shift at the warehouse, the only day you worked and the only day you had time to go pick up Frisk, every other day Toriel would walk them home after she finished teaching her classes. You stopped in front of the elementary school looking up to the giant clock on the building. It only took a minute before the bell rang and all the toddlers and pre-teens came flooding out of the school. Quickly spotting Frisk you waved to them. Seeing you they said goodbye to a dinosaur like monster with no arms who Frisk had signed you their name was MK which stood for Monster Kid the most unique name you had ever heard. Quickly made their way through the waves reaching you.

“How was your day dweeb?” You asked them ruffling their hair. They were still a fair bit shorter than you about to your chest but to be fair you were 5’9”

 **“It was fun! They started to get us to fill out what high school we want to go to.”** Frisk happily signed before they rummaged in their backpack to show you the paper. Glancing it over you remembered having to fill the same sheet out when you were their age. Now look at you, in your last year of college majoring in video game design. Frisk tapped your elbow lightly for your attention.

 **“And i'm not a Dweeb”** their cheeks were puffed out and face was sprinkled with red. You couldn’t help but laugh as you started to walk down the street making them follow behind you.

“If you say so Dweeb” You waved the paper around as they jumped up and snatched it from you racing off a head before turning around and giving you a look as if to say chase me. “Yeaaa no way kid i'm not chasing you today i’m to tired”

Pouting Frisk raised there hands and signed **“Your starting to sound like Uncle Sans”**

You cringed at the name. Sans. He was another one of the group of monsters that showed up at your door the night Frisk returned. A short skeleton with the biggest shit eating grin you had ever seen. If you were to get locked in a room with him and a bat, you’d probably pummel yourself to death with the bat so you wouldn’t have to hear another one of his puns. He always just rubbed you the wrong way not because he was a bad guy no he was just too lazy. He claimed he had several jobs but whenever you saw him he was passed out asleep, even when he was crashing at your home because Undyne who was a buff as hell fish woman, and Papyrus his taller skeleton brother, burnt down their house again from another cooking experiment he never left all he did was sleep on the couch. You never seen him once get up for his jobs and when you asked he always gave you the half assed answer he was on break.

You tossed Frisk the house keys as they made their way up the house's front steps. It wasn’t a big fancy house but it was comfy and big enough to fit you, Frisk, and the Goat Mom. Making your own way up the stairs Frisk had already made their way inside and kicked off their shoes. Sighing you picked them up and fixed they heels on them so they wouldn’t dent. It was then when you noticed a pair of blue converse by the doorway. ‘Shit’ you though taking your own shoes off you walked into the living room to see Frisk jumping up and down on the couch. “Fuck me” you muttered under your breath as you were greeted by a shit eating grin.


	2. Pun-tastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for puns?!

“Not in front of the Kiddo, Kid. Maybe later.” Sans had given you a wink his grin growing larger. Which you stopped questioning over the past years how it was possible for a skeleton to grin. Rolling your eyes you let that comment pass more concerned if Frisk had heard you curse you glanced over to them. Thankfully it had seemed they didn’t as they continued to bounce around the couch happily. You wondered why they hadn’t taken their hoodie off yet.

“Undyne have another cooking session at your place again?” You asked as you took off your jacket. Even though it was the beginning of summer it was still a bit cool out for your liking.

“Fraid so, their passion was really set _ablaze_ this time” He shrugged you heard Frisk let out a chuckle.

“Sans will be staying here while Alphys fixes their home” Toriel had come in the door right behind you she was covering her mouth trying not to laugh at the joke.

“What’s wrong Tori? Someone poking your funny bone?” Sans winked at her. Toriel had let out a laugh as Frisk just watched Sans a smile on their face.

“S-So we are going to be having a big dinner tomorrow evening. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys will be coming over. Mettaton might join us as well depending if his shooting ends on time.” Toriel continued as she suppressed her laughter.

“Are we? What’s the occasion?” You asked her. Having a big dinner like this wasn’t un-common for you. However normally she would be giving you more of a notice before deciding.

“Well you see-”

“It’s Pap’s birthday tomorrow” San’s eagerly cut Toriel off. He might be lazy but he only became enthusiastic when it came to two things. Pun’s, and his younger Brother.

“Haha yes” Toriel continued “I thought since this will be his twentieth that we would have a small surprise party. Is that alright?” she asked. She knew you never liked things done last minute. But I guess it was going to be a surprise for both Papyrus and you.

“Y-Yea I suppose so…” You drifted off a bit thinking. Tomorrow was Wednesday so you would be meeting Undyne at the gym after your classes so you would most likely be walking home with her then. “Wait Paparyus is going to be twenty?!” It finally clicked in for you. Paparyus the Sweet Innocent Cinnamon Role of a skeleton was an adult.. at least by human standards.

Toriel nodded “Frisk and I are going to go to the store to get everything for tomorrow so we will be back later” That explained why Frisk still had their hoodie on. Doing one last jump off the couch Frisk ran up to Toriel.

**“Do you want to come?”** Frisk signed looking up at you hopefully.

“Gonna have to pass squirt I got a ton of homework to do still” you pouted as you watched your siblings face turn into a small frown.

Squatting down Frisk began to put on their shoes “Ok make sure you stay close to Toriel alright?” They nodded “I don’t need to hear about you taking off to flirt with a froggit or try and have a flex off with Aaron in the middle of the supermarket again alright?” You saw them smiling and looking away from you and started smiling yourself “And I don’t care if you could of won against him or not” you chuckled pulling them into a hug and kissing their head making them squirm under you face dashed with red. Breaking free from your kissing onslaught Frisk was running out the door and down the steps tongue sticking out. Shaking your head you stood back up.

“You don’t have to worry i’ll make sure that Frisk won’t run off” Toriel placed her hand on your shoulder a warm smile on her face. “Is there anything you would like from the store?” She asked you glancing towards Frisk to make sure they didn’t start down the street without her.

“No i’m alright” You shook your head as Toriel began to walk off to Frisk who was waving at you. You were good at reading sign language but were always slow at signing yourself there was always one sign though you knew how to do easily. Quickly while only Frisk was looking,you raised your hand fingers spread before closing your middle and ring fingers. “I Love You” you signed Frisk.

With their cheeks glowing and a giant grin Frisk happily signed back **“I love you too”**

Sighing you leaned against the doorway watching as Frisk and Toriel made there way down the street hand in hand. Frowning you realized how much they really do act like mother and child while you're not around.

“So you got a _Skele-ton_ of homework?” Sans asked from directly behind you. Startled from hearing him so close you quickly spun around holding onto your chest. ‘When the hell did he get up from the couch?’ You thought.

“Sorry didn’t mean to rattle your _bones_ there pal” You cringed at the pun.

“Gee don’t let my _punny puns_ get _under your skin_ ” Sans smile grew even larger as he saw your reactions. ‘Maybe if you ignored him, he’ll go away’ you thought hopefully as you closed the door and made your way into the kitchen to grab some food. Sure enough though he followed you.

“Got any ketchup? Everything else goes _right through me_ ” he gestured to himself. You rolled your eyes as you began to raid the fridge. Stopping for a moment and imagined him eating food and it going literally though him and onto the floor. Scrunching up your nose you had suddenly lost your appetite.  
“I’m just going to go do my stuff” You closed the fridge door and started to make your way up the stairs to your room not making eye contact with him.

“I’ll be on the couch all on my _bonesome_ then!” You heard Sans shout after you closing your door a little more violently then you should of. You heard a chuckle from the living room. 

Sighing you looked over your room. It was a small tidy room on the second floor with a paneled window looking over the backyard. Your walls were in your favorite color Russian Blue, not quite a solid blue more of a grayish blue. You had white LED lights all along the walls, pictures tapped up to the wall your desk was against. Different pictures of you and Frisk, your parents, your friends from high school, and there were even a few newer photo’s of your college friends walking up to your desk you looked at one of them. It was the picture of you, your best friend Casey in your classes, and a Green Flamed Monster Fleming who you had just started their first year of college.

Sitting down you opened up your laptop and began your homework. Memorizing coding. You had gotten around 3/4ths of the way through the assignment when your eye’s began to get heavy. Straining at your laptop you looked at the time 8:37. Yawning you decided it was a good time to have a break… or a cat nap both sounded the same to you. There was only 1/4th left anyway. Scootching your laptop over slightly you set your phone to wake you in 23 min and laid your head down, letting the darkness behind your eyelids slowly take you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's thanks for reading! This is my very first fic so be a bit easy on me but if you do see anything wrong please do let me know it's the only way that I will be able to improve for in the future.


	3. Midnight Snack

The leaves crackled below you as you ran. Branches smacked against your arms as you shielded your face with them. Whipping your head around you could see it. The shadows were moving, chasing you. No matter which way you turned. What direction you ran. They were always right there just close enough. Taunting you. 

Climbing over a fallen tree you found a small trail. As you began to follow it you could hear a loud snap behind you. You froze. Slowly turning around you could see the tree you had just climbed over snapped in half the shadow slowly engulfing it. Your chest felt hot, you weren't sure how you felt. You were scared but at the same time you weren't. You could feel the adrenaline take over you, as you turned to run faster than you had ever ran before.

It wasn’t long up the trail when you came across a small cave. Yay dark narrow places that’s a great place to run into when you're getting chased by something right? As much as your brain was yelling at you no, your legs had a different plan as they brought you farther into the cave. Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. You kept turning down paths not looking back. You didn't have to you could hear it behind you, the slurping and gushing sounds now echoed in the cave. 

It wasn’t until you had reached a large open room did you stop. A giant hole laid in the middle of the room blocking your way to the other side. Turning around you looked at the shadows as it slowly made it’s way closer to you. Slowly you stepped backwards glancing at the hole behind you. You really only had two options. Face the shadowy monster that was chasing you and die. Or jump down a hole and die. Which way did you want to go? Unfortunately you didn’t have much time to decide. Hearing a blood curling screech you whipped your head back around to the shadows as they lunged at you. Stepping back you could feel the ground collapse below you as well as your stomach.

They air was cold as it passed you, the stone walls pitch black. Looking up you could only see the faint light of the sun as it faded away farther and farther. You were falling. It didn’t feel like you were though everything kept passing by slowly. You were having a hard time telling if you were falling down a really big hole into the center of the earth or if you were just floating down. Turning your body to face below you tried to see if there was an end to your free fall. Unfortunately you were only meet with darkness the exact thing you were running from. Even if there was a bottom it would be far too dark for you to see it.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood as you heard the blood curling screech again. This time it had come from all around you. Turning and turning in the air you tried to see but darkness was all you could see. Your breath quickened as you began to panic as you felt something slimy grab your arms and slowly engulf you in a gooey substance. It wasn’t until you looked down you could now see a small patch of yellow flowers rapidly come towards you.

\---

Waking up in a cold sweat your eye’s were out of focus. 

‘Where am I?’ you thought as you sat up the blanket that was on you sliding off. Looking around your brain tried to process all the blurry images your eye’s were sending it. Blue walls, pictures on the wall, desk, laced bra on the chair. Yea this was your room. You were in your room, good. Rubbing your eyes you could feel something wet. It wasn’t uncommon for you to have a nightmare that one in particular was a recurring dream. But needless to say you called it a nightmare for a reason.

Looking down you realized you were in your bed. You didn’t remember going to bed the last thing you remember was doing your homework. Which glancing over to your desk was turned off the laptop was closed and your notes were all stacked neatly on top of it. Toriel must of came up to see if you were ok and put you in bed. Slowly dangling your feet off the edge of the bed you felt the cool air tickle them. Looking down you expected to see a pie laying in the middle of the floor like normal but there wasn’t one. 

‘That’s odd’ you thought ‘Normally Toriel leaves a slice in our rooms if she comes in’  
Now that you think about it normally Toriel would just put a blanket over you at your desk as well. Glancing at your alarm clock it read 2:56. Weird you could of swore you set your phone to go off at 9:00. Standing up a bit too quickly you felt your eye’s blur out again and everything spin regardless you took a step forward slowly. 

Unfortunately for you ever since you were little you had low blood pressure, and soon as you ‘Matured’ into womanhood it only got worse. Luckily however, you were use to the random dizzy spells and were able to walk forward now without having to make out with the hardwood. Not like you would complain though it made a great kissing partner. Walking over to your desk your vision slowly returned to you as you tried to look at your phone. It was turned off. You must of done that by accident before you passed out.

Sighing your stomach began to growl. Remembering you hadn’t eaten earlier you pouted as you suddenly really wished Toriel did leave a slice of pie on your floor. Slowly peeking out of your bedroom door you looked over to the neighboring rooms. Both of them were closed and the lights were out meaning both Frisk and Toriel had went to bed. Tip toeing down the stairs you made your way to the kitchen opening the fridge happily as you grabbed some peanut butter and some homemade jam. You didn’t want to make too much noise so you decided that a sandwich would be the safest route.

As you started to smear the peanut butter on one side of the bread you jumped as you heard a loud snore from the other room. Right you forgot he was here. Putting the slice of bread and knife down on your plate you peeked around the corner of the kitchen to the living room. Sure enough Sans was there sprawled out on the couch in the most uncomfortable position you had ever seen. He was laying on his stomach his upper half was hanging off the couch with his one leg in the air his arm was on the back of his head as his face was planted into the floor just continuing to snore softly. Rolling your eyes at yourself you went back to the kitchen and continued your sandwich. It was only when you took the first bite of your sandwich did you hear a thump followed by a groggy moan of pain. He must of fell off. Choking slightly on your sandwich you covered your mouth trying to suppress your laughter.

Sans walked into the kitchen rubbing his neck. You couldn’t see in the dark living room but now you noticed the bags under his eye’s were darker than normal. You couldn’t also help but notice that half of his tee-shirt was caught in his ribs exposing the top of his pelvic bone and part of his spine. He really was a rather big boned guy as you took note of how different the thickness of them were compared to normal human anatomy. 

“Ah!” Your eyes immediately darted back up to his face as he jumped was he blushing? Watching him fix his shirt you took another bite of your sandwich.

“Hahaha- Gee kid what are you doing up?” Sans scratched the back of his head. Yup he was definitely blushing a nice shade of blue.

“Food” You blatantly replied “Did you have fun making out with the floor?” You swear you could see sweat started forming on his skull.

“Oh you saw that? Hehe well you know it does make a good partner, it really _Floors_ me every time” He chuckled rather flatly. Rolling your eyes you finished up your sandwich and put the plate in the sink. Awkward silence filled the room as you went for a glass of milk. Looking back you saw the skeleton looking away with a sad smile on his face. He seemed really down since he woke up he probably had a nightmare, that would explain the awkward positioning as well. You really didn’t want to encourage him but you didn’t like seeing him like this either. Sighing you took a bottle out of water out of the fridge and tossed it to him.

“What you doing kid?” He asked confusingly as he caught it looking at you.

“Don’t you mean _Water_ you doing?” You asked him. Thinking up puns on the spot weren't your forte unfortunately, and now that you said it you realized how bad it was. Looking at him expectantly you felt your cheeks warm up as it took him a while for the joke to register.

“Ohh I _Sea_ what you did there!” Sans smile grew into his normal one “Sorry but you suck at puns kid I really had to _Pool_ over that one” You groaned as you realized what you had done “But to be fair water puns are hard to _Aqua_ -er, how _Boat_ you just leave them to the professionals?”

“Stooooop” You whined as he continued with the water puns, you were beginning to regret everything.

“Ah come on you're smiling though!” He winked at you his eyes sparkling. You hate to admit it but he was right. Covering your mouth you shoo’d him away with your free hand.

“What are you two doing up?” You heard a soft voice from behind you it was Toriel. You two were probably talking too loud.

“S-Sorry Toriel didn’t mean to wake you” you whispered as you faced her. She looked between you and Sans before her face grew soft.

“That is quite alright I was only reading my book, though I do admit I got a bit too lost in it and didn’t realize what time it was” She replied reading until late was a habit of her’s it was most likely another fact book on snails “However I think it is time we all get some sleep though”

“Yea that sounds ok” Turning around you were about to say goodnight to Sans but he was no longer there. As you started to make your way back to your room you realized that Toriel wasn’t behind you but still in the kitchen confused you shrugged it off. Entering your room you let out a yawn and patted your stomach the sandwich making you feel drowsy. Deciding it was time for a proper sleep as you crawled into your bed. Reaching onto your nightstand you took your iPod and put in some nature music to help you sleep easier. Closing your eyes this time you happily let the darkness take you in with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay i've been rather busy with work and helping the family get everything ready for Christmas. All I have to say though is thank you so much for the patience and thank you for the 700+ hits and 60+ kudos I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! <3 <3


	4. Do you even lift bruh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my good friend who is helping me proof read my work now. <3<3

Breakfast the next morning was odd. Frisk had woken you up in her normal way by jumping on you until you fell off the bed. Toriel greeted you with her warm smile as you exit your room--Frisk in tow. As you walked down the stairs you were ready to go do your normal job whenever Sans slept over; wake him up. However, upon walking into the living room, you were greeted by an empty couch and the chairs in the kitchen scraping across the floor.

“Oh, good morning Sans.” You could hear Toriel chime from in the kitchen as you heard some pans clatter.

“Mor’n T.” A groggy San’s replied back, “Heh... Mor’n to you to kid.” you assume Frisk had joined them. Peaking around the kitchen sure enough Sans and Frisk were sitting in the kitchen watching Toriel start up the magic stove; which you could never figure out how to work no matter how many times Toriel showed you.

“Hmmm…Morning, surprised you got up on your own. Did Pap call you to make sure you got up?” You asked as you made your way over to the kitchen to start putting some of the bread in the toaster for Toriel.

“Nnnnnng...” Sans grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright then...” You shot him a questioning glance as did Frisk. You both knew he wouldn’t get up willingly for no reason.

“_______, are you ok for time?” Toriel asked you, concerned, as you looked over to the clock on the kitchen’s wall. You winced when you realized what time it was. You must have forgotten to actually set your alarm after last night. It was 7:24 am--you had 6 minutes to eat something, get dressed, grab your shit and run down the street before you missed the late bus to college. It took 37 min with no stops in between to arrive there, then 6 minutes of morning sprints to the classroom--making you only one minute late for class.

“YUUUP... NOPE!” You ended up dashing out of the kitchen back into your room to get changed. As you quickly start taking your top off you realize that you never changed into your pajamas last night. Your work jeans were dirty; covered in oil from the conveyor belts and had rips all over them from getting caught in the machines. Fuck it, those would do. Also, a change of underwear is overrated. Opening one of your drawers franticly, you grabbed the top you saw; a black tank top with tiny bone patterns on the front to form the shape of a cat’s face.

Feeling like you had no time to give a crap, you quickly tied your messy bed head into a pony tail and proceeded to put your laptop and notes into your satchel. Running down the stairs you were practically skipping steps as you bolted into the kitchen. Stopping, you were confused at the scene you were looking at. Frisk was sitting back in the chair giggling like no tomorrow at what you were confused at; a blue-skulled Sans with his head on the table, his arms covering him completely.

“Umm, did I miss something?” You stop to question it; you didn’t think skeletons could turn blue, but instead of an answer you were distracted by the bagged sandwich dangling in front of your face.

“I made you something to go. Make sure to bring Undyne right back here after your training session with her. San’s is going to bring Papyrus here at 5 o’clock sharp, alright?” Toriel’s voice was stern as she made sure you were looking her right in the eyes.

“Yup, 5, got it! Gotta go, bye!” You quickly leaned over and showered Frisk with kisses, laughing as they squirmed under you. Then proceeded to run out the door almost missing grabbing your jacket as you left.

__________________________________

You ended up being 15 minutes late. Much to your dismay, they were doing the homework from last night… which you had forgotten to finish. Luckily, your classmate and best friend Casey managed to write down a little cheat sheet for you. The rest of the lessons passed by boring as normal with idle chit chat in between. With the last bell ringing you quickly packed up your things so you could hurry over to the gym. The last thing you needed was Undyne suplexing you because you made her wait.

“Hey _______!” Casey quickly caught your attention before you ran out the classroom. “Got any plans for this week?” You looked at her questioningly; she only ever asked you that for three reasons. One: she wants to do a study session sleepover. Two: she wants you to come with her on one of her double-dates with her boyfriend and his friend. Or three: she wants to get drunk.

“Fleming's birthday is coming up and she wants to celebrate it.” Her grey eyes beamed at you expectantly. So it was the latter option alright. “She would've invited you herself but you normally take off right after classes on wednesday. You go to the gym with that Fish lady what’s-her-name right?”

“Yea, I do and her names Undyne. I told you before.” You felt slightly irritated that she never bothered to try and remember your friends names.

“Undyne, that's it!” she clapped her hands as if she had just remembered. “So you up for it or what?”

“Ummm... I can’t go tonight; it’s another friends birthday and we're celebrating it at my house apparently.” You gave her an apologetic look.

“No no no not tonight; this week!” She pushed some of her jet black bangs out of her face. “Like hell I’d invite you to something soooo last minute. Flem’s planning if for Friday and I know you always have fridays free.”

“If it’s a friday then I don’t see why not.” You answered her. She was right; it’s not like you went and did anything on fridays other than the occasional movie night with Alphys, Frisk, and Undyne. Besides, it was Fleming's birthday.

“Sweet, I’ll go let her know right away! I’ll text you the det’s later!” Her head was practically engulfed in your chest as she went in for a hug. Quickly ducking down a bit, you returned her hug before she ran off ahead of you. Walking to the gym you began to wonder about what you’d wear to the event, maybe you should go shopping for new clothes.

That’s when you realized something; you have to go buy birthday presents. You never even thought about getting a present for Papyrus and his birthday is today. What a great friend you are! You’ll have to stop and find something after the gym. Hopefully, Undyne won’t mind making a short stop on the way. But what would you get him? You really don't want to get him another cookbook; you are sure that he had bookshelves full by now from the last couple birthdays and Christmases. 

Looking up you realized you were already at the gym. You could see a red haired figure on the second floor of the building waving at you to come in. Waving back, you quickly went in and ran over to the locker rooms to change into something more appropriate for getting your ass kicked in.

__________________________________

“COME ON YOU WEENIE, THAT ALL YOU GOT!? FIVE MORE!” Undyne yelled as you felt your arms burn and wobble; your chest felt like it was ripping apart. You were doing your least favorite workout; the bench press.

“S-Shit!” You grunted as you finished the last one and with the help of Undyne placed the bar on it’s holder. 

“See, what did I tell you, I knew you could do it!” Undyne slapped your back a little too hard as you sat up.

“How can you do that one all the time? That thing is satan!” You complained as you rubbed your now sore arms.

“Gee, it’s not that bad.” Undyne laughed. “You're just a weakling; all you ever want to do is the leg press. You already got thighs of steel! I think if you make them any bigger they’re gonna pop out.” She began to poke your thigh. Swatting away the hand, you looked at her--a smile forming on your lips. You know Undyne just wants to make sure you hit all the boxes on your fitness plan. She was, after all, a fitness coach at this gym and your personal fitness coach for free.

“What can I say? Everyday is Leg Day.” You could practically hear her internally screaming as you got up and made your way across the gym, waving at the regulars. You recognized quite a few of them. Both of you stopping to have a quick chat with Aaron who had brought his friend Washua for the first time. You could tell the little washing machine like monster felt very uncomfortable around all the sweat and filth of the gym. It wasn’t until afterwards that Undyne stopped you.

“Alright, you pansy guess what time it is?” Undyne asked you as you looked at her before looking at the clock up on the wall.

“Quarter after two?” You answered as innocently as you could. You knew what she was getting at and hoped that you could try and worm away from it.

“NOPE!” With one fell swoop she looped her arm into yours and dragged you over to where the private fitness rooms were. Which you, having a personal coach, were allowed to use. Toriel wasn’t wrong when she called your gym workouts ‘training sessions’. Since after all they always ended up with fighting lessons and sparring matches with Undyne. Which always ended with you making out with the floor.

Setting up the room was rather quick since whoever used it last had kept it clean. You just had to move a couple yoga mats out of the way. You began to wish that they could have stayed on the in place; maybe they would've soften the ground for you.

“Alright _____! Were sparing today.” Undyne said as she placed herself in the middle of the room. You followed in tow standing only two feet apart. “Get ready you NERD!” She said as she prepared herself. This was gonna hurt… 

After a few moments, your sparing started. Which consisted of you just dodging all her punches and kicks. You learned the first time when you spared with her that they hurt...the hard way. It was only after she learned how much you sucked at defending yourself, she started to train you. Apparently you were worse than Frisk at protecting yourself. That was a little over a year ago and now you were rather confident at dodging and blocking her.

Feeling a little bold, you decided to try and fight back. After dodging her right hook, you took a quick step back and kicked as high as you could, but only brushed her shoulder. It was at that point your ass got acquainted with the floor as Undyne knocked out the leg you were balancing on. 

“Owww…” You whined as you laid there defeated, rubbing your back. Looking up at Undyne she had a shocked expression on her face before it quickly widened into her toothy grin.

“Jezz _____, sorry!” Undyne quickly held her scaly hand out to you. “Reflex, I didn’t actually expect you to fight back let alone hit me.” Taking her hand and standing, all you could hear was pure enthusiasm in her voice as you stated you barely hit her. “But you still got freaking close! Aright! Starting next week we're going to double your training regimen; it’s time you learn the next part of your training.” You flinched and began to contemplate if there was a way to quit the gym without hurting her feelings.

“You know…” Undyne’s voice became surprisingly quiet. “It sucks that the Royal Guard was dismissed. I might‘ave let you join it. Your pretty strong for a human.” You were surprised to hear that. From what you heard, it was really hard for monster’s to join the Guard; they had to be really strong or trained by King Asgore himself.

“Don’t let Papyrus hear you say that he might get jealous.” You told her. Undyne howled at that, her laughter echoed throughout the empty room. It was well known that Papyrus wanted to join the Royal Guard back when all the monsters were still behind the barrier. Why was it well known? He would never stop talking about it.

“Oh god! I could only picture that, the Big Goofball wouldn’t leave me alone if I let you in and not him!” with that Undyne wrapped one of her arms around your shoulders, guiding you to the locker rooms. She was one of the only people who could actually do that with her height being an inch taller than you.

Deciding you wouldn’t have much time for a shower before the party, you had a quick one at the gym before putting on your work pants and tank top again. Walking to the exit, Undyne waved at you. She was ready to get going. Looking at your phone quickly, it was only 3:12; you still had plenty of time before the party.

“Hey, Undyne? You mind if we can make a stop on the way?” You asked her as you both started walking down the street.

“Huh, yea sure? Where we heading?”

“No clue. I need to find a gift for Papyrus, any ideas?”

“A cookbook?” Udyne shrugged at you.

“What did you get Pap?” You glanced at her, her mouth was straining a bit. then, a small chuckle left her lips.

“...a cookbook.”

“Then i'm not getting a cookbook…” You pouted, you really wanted to put more thought into the present. Was there anything Papyrus needed? You thought about the skeleton, he was always about fashion. Maybe you should get him a t-shirt; you’ve seen him wear a couple different graphic t’s before. It was gonna be lame, but at least it would be different.

Walking down the street, you and Undyne looked in store window’s passing present idea’s back and forth with each other before you finally saw a present he would love. Undyne stood outside as you went in to buy it. Thanking the woman at the cash you came back out to see Undyne talking to a guy. A very panicky, flushed guy...that’s not sketchy at all.

“Alright, Undyne, I got it.” You said as you approached the two of them. Glancing at the boy, he looked about your age. Soon as he saw you he quickly ran over to his group of friends that were waiting for him on the other side of the street. You watched as they began to pat his back and walk away. “What was that about?” You asked Udyne.

“He wanted your digits, I told him you were with me.” She winked at you and you snorted.

“Don’t lie, what did he want?” You asked again.

“I’m serious, apparently your thighs caught his attention.” She said very seriously. Oh god, she was serious.

“Oh, in that case thanks.”

“I was thinking of giving them to him, but I think it was his friends that made him come over here.” Udyne admitted shrugging her shoulders as she kicked herself off the wall and started to walk down the street ahead of you. “I need to find you a guy with more balls of his own not some pansy.”

“You almost what!?” Your face became warm. the last thing you wanted was some random guy’s texting you. “Don’t go giving out my number to no one!” You quickly ran after her, walking almost shoulder to shoulder with each other. “And don’t go finding me a guy.”

“Oh, come on. It’s been what? A year since that douche cheater, what’s his name?” Undyne waved her arm’s around irritated.

“His name was Jackass.” You hissed sarcastically. Unfortunately, your last relationship wasn’t the best; you had gone out with the guy for 7 months. He didn’t have the best personality, but you got along with him and he was cute. It wasn’t until the 7th month you found out he was a jerk that kept eyeing every girl he saw when you weren't looking. You slapped him and dumped his ass right then and there in front of a giant crowd of drunk party-goers. You havn’t seen him since nor did you care.

“What I’m saying is Alphys, Mettaton and I are going to try and find someone and make sure that they don’t fuck up.” Undyne said in a matter of fact voice.

“Pleaaaasssseee don’t!” You whined.

“Too late, we’ve been looking for a while now already.” She replied proudly. “Want to hear the list we’ve put together so far?”

“There’s a list?” You cringed. At this point you could only imagine what it looked like.

“HELL YEA! Alphys and I stayed up all night last week putting it together. Let’s see, where is it? ”

You watched in horror as she began to flip through her phone. It’s not that you weren't ready for a relationship, you just didn’t care for one right now. let alone have one set up for you. You were always more of the, ‘if it’s meant to be it will happen. Fate will lead me to him.’ sort of person. As embarrassing as it is to think that.

“Take a look!” your thoughts were cut short as a phone was shoved in your face. Taking it, you began to skim through the small list of names. There were roughly 10 on the list, most of them you knew as classmates or acquaintances.

“Who’s Joe?” You asked trying to think who that was.

“It’s the name of the cashier at the coffee shop we went to last week, it was on his name tag. You two were talking for like five minutes before you ordered your damn girly drink.” Undyne reminded you. You honestly didn’t remember who she was talking about. Now you were going to have to look the next time you stopped there. Scrolling down to the bottom of the note, you noticed the page kept on going like she put a lot of spacebars in between. You tried to scroll all the way to the bottom, but Undyne grabbed back her phone to tell you the bus was here.


	5. SUPRISE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Guess whos back from the dead.

“Shhh e-everyone they’re coming!” Alphys stuttered quietly as she ducked behind the potted plant in the hallway. You were back home after your trip with Undyne. Thankfully just in time as you had just finished wrapping the present.

Toriel had given everyone there own spots for hiding. Alphys a plant, Undyne the closet; Toriel was hiding around the corner in the kitchen. You found it odd that she had found a lamp the exact shape of Frisk. As for you you were hiding behind the couch.

You could hear voices coming from outside.

“NYEHEHEH SANS I AM SO EXCITED THAT TORIEL WANTS A EXTRA SPECIAL SPAGHETTI LESSON FROM I! OH NO WHAT IF I MESS UP!?”

“im italian’ya bro, you’ll be fine”

“OH BOY I HOPE SO- EUUG SAAANS FOR ONCE CAN YOU NOT PLAGUE ME WITH YOUR BAD PUNS!?”

“heh sorry bro but you know i will never pasta up an opportunity”

“SAAANS!”

You hear as the door opens and footsteps come inside.

“ARE YOU SURE TORIEL IS HOME ALL THE LIGHTS ARE OFF”

“ **SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!” Everyone shouted at once as they jumped out of their respective hiding spots littering the entryway with confetti. Toriel turned on the lights as in the doorway stood a very surprised and now colourful Papyrus.

“NYEEEEEEEH?!” Papyrus seemed to be unable to do anything other than shout as he looked around the area.

“happy birthday bro” You peek around Papyrus slightly as Sans said this watching him come fully into the room. You notice he also got some of the confetti on him.

“I-IS THIS MY VERY OWN SURPRISE PARTY!? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME? I WOULD OF LIKED TO HIDE AS WELL!” His face beamed as he was basically jumping out of his boots.

“Not how that works you dork!” Undyne has made her way over and was now in the process of giving noogies to Papyrus.

Everyone laughed and talked amongst each other for a while before Toriel called everyone into the dining room for dinner. Which consisted of spaghetti, snail pie, and a garden salad you wiped up quickly to sneak some vegetables onto the table.

“Alright Papyrus it is time for your cake” Toriel had gotten up and collected all the plates. “____, would you mind helping me for a moment?” She asked as you got up helping her clear the table. “No, no I mean with the cake” she chuckled.

“Oh? Suuuure?” You were a little confused by this. Usually bringing the cake wasn't a two man- well a girl and goat lady job. Walking into the kitchen you realized why she called you. This cake was huge. It looked like a 5 layered chocolate cake on a track with sparklers, balloons, confetti. On the front of it was writing saying ‘Happy 20th Papyrus Darling! xoxoxo’

“I-Is this?...” You were jaw dropped at this cake.

“From Mettaton? Hehe yes, he had one of his employees drop it off not long after you left for school.” She said as she cupped one of her hands on her face the other hand supporting that arm. “I would of asked Undyne but shes a guest”

After a few minutes of pushing you and Toriel finally get it moving. This thing was heavy for a cake that employee must of been strong if they brought it up the stairs into the house. ‘Wait how did it fit through the door?!’ You quickly shoved that thought away as you entered the dining room.

“WOWIE! THAT CAKE LOOKS AMAZING!” You could hear Papyrus from the otherside of the cake.

“Y-yes and it is M-Mettatons gift to you P-Papyrus!” You could just hear Alphys cute little squees as well as Frisk happily clapping as the cake began to shake.

“What the F-” You begin to speak as you step back from the cake before half of the cake is sent flying everywhere.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING~” Mettaton had just burst out of the cake. “I thought about what gift to get you. But I realized there was no other gift better than me dear~”

Sans, Undyne and you were currently on the floor or half way onto it. The three of you had the shit scared out of you meanwhile everyone else seemed to know that was going to happen and were clapping happily. Why were you surprised? This was a very Mettaton thing to do.

Ever since monsters had arrived back to the surface, your life was plagued by this robotic entertainment unit ghost thing. From random quiz shows to cooking shows he always had a flair for showing up in style. Catching you off guard walking down the street or at work as he interviewed either you or Frisk.

“So much for blowing out the candles” Toriel was currently looking around at the mess the cake had caused “Hmm Mettaton next time we do this I think it should be done outside”

Getting up you decided to help out fetching towels to hand over to everyone. Upon coming back you were greeted to the sight of Mettaton sitting on Papyrus lap feeding him cake. Everyone was chatting happily except for Sans who was currently staring daggers at Mettaton. From what you were aware of, Sans wasn't so approving of his brother going out with Mettaton. However because it made Papyrus happy he put up with it.

“OH WHAT IS IT FRISK?” Frisk had made there way over and was tugging at his glove.

“ **Present time?** ” Frisk signed happily as they were hiding something behind their back.

“OH PRESENTS!?” Papyrus looked over to Sans who suddenly had his normal smile on nodding his head. “OH BOY!” Mettaton still on lap he began to open the present from Frisk.

“ **I hope you like it!** ” Their smile looked like it was going to jump right off their face as the present was torn into.

“Alright if were opening presents let us all go into a more comfortable area” Toriel chimed in as everyone made their way into the living room. Undyne was sitting on the ottoman Alphys in lap, Toriel in her recliner. Papyrus and Frisk were sitting on the rug in the middle of everyone. That left you to share the loveseat with Mettaton and Sans. It was a you sandwich as you were acting as a divider for the two.

“WOWIE A COOKBOOK!” You watch as Papyrus opens up his gifts. It was mostly the same things, cookbooks or cooking supplies. After a few minutes Mettaton had slunk his way down onto the floor with the two. Much to your happiness as you scooched over and relaxed into the couch. You glanced over to Sans who seemed to do the same as he became one with his side of the couch.

“THIS ONE IS FROM ____!” Papyrus had scootched over closer to you so you could clearly see him opening it. Unwrapping the horrible last minute job everyone was watching as he lifted out a thin red fabric.

“IS THIS A SCARF?” Papyrus asked as he inspected it.

“Yup you're always wearing the same heavy wool one even during the summer” You lean forward to point at his scarf “I figured you might want a thinner one for the summer”

“OR I CAN WEAR BOTH! NYEHEHEH” Papyrus had now wrapped both the scarfs around himself.

“Ooorrr you can wear both…. that too” You deflate a bit not the point of that gift but it's his now he can do whatever he wants with it. As you lean back into the couch the back of your head brushed against something more solid than a cushion. You look to see what it is and see a boney arm stretched across the back of the loveseat. Sans got more comfy as it looked like he started to fall asleep.

The evening continued on with puzzle games and chit chat. With it getting late everyone began to say their goodbyes turns out they decided to have an after party at Alphys and Undyne’s. Frisk had begged Toriel if they could go. After some convincing that they would go to bed at a decent time and promising to be on time at school tomorrow they were allowed to go. You waved everyone off as you locked the door behind them looking at the task at hand. After party cleaning, Toriel and you had doubled teamed cleaning everything. So after around 30 min everything was back to normal. Well basically normal you still had a skeleton on the couch.

Sans ended up passing up on the after part saying he had a after party nap to attend to. You sighed as Toriel passed you a blanket for him bidding you goodnight.

“Hey you asleep yet?” You asked as the skeleton had now claimed the entire loveseat.

“yup” he responded moving his arms behind his head propping it up a bit. You were about to toss the blanket at him when you notice that a something was stuck in his collar bone. You lean down closer to look. There was a piece of confetti stuck from earlier. ‘Doesn't that bother him? Or is he just too lazy to pull it out?’ you were debating on whether to pull it out or not when you felt air blow into your ear as Sans began to shift.

“heh i know i'm a looker but no need to look that long” He sat up slightly staring at you.

“O-Oh! Sorry didn't mean to you just umm..” You point to his collarbone you felt a bit embarrassed you thought that was rude “You have some confetti stuck right there”

Sans looked down pulling it out “what do you know. I do, I guess the party just won't leaf me alone” he shrugged lazily as he layed back down watching you. You toss the blanket at him.

“oof-” He grunted as he moved the part on his face his eyes locking right back onto yours it was like you could see his grin through the blanket “glad you got me covered here” he wiggles the blanket.

“Nnnnnng-” You roll your eyes as you begin to walk away your hand going for the light switch “Night Sans”

 

*click*

 

You walk up to your room and flop onto your bed holding your ear. Which was tingling for some reason. But as you let sleep embrace you you started to question.... How can skeletons breath?!


End file.
